He Has Her Eyes
by Katie1995
Summary: One-Shot! Snape cannot deal with Harry's failing attempts of Occlumency. Trying to tell Dumbeldore brings up it's own problems and old scars. Please R&R!


**A/N – (I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in any way. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling).**

**He Has Her Eyes...**

**Narrator's P.O.V. (Third Person)**

Snape's robes billowed behind him making his figure look more bat like than human. His mouth was twist into a grimace and his eyes were hard, except from the flash of anger that shone in the black depths momentarily.

"Stupid boy...so much like his father...too arrogant to register the danger he's in...Can't even see enough sense to learn Occlumency...keep his temper in check..." The man muttered under his breath as he glided towards the stone Gargoyles that stood outside the entrance to Dumbledore's study.

"Fizzing Whizbee!" Snape almost screamed. The frustration he had been bottling up was finally getting too much.

The Gargoyles parted and Snape continued his journey down the spiral staircase, where he met Dumbledore. He was sat behind the desk; his Phoenix sat sleeping behind him. The only sound was the quill scratching on the empty parchment in front of the grey haired man, as he stroked his silver beard. His eyes were diverted from Severus' frame, his head down as he purposely ignored him.

"I cannot deal with the boy, Albus. He is extremely like his father. Arrogant, lazy, obnoxious. He has no means of resilience, he is weak!" Snape's harsh breathing seemed to echo off the study walls.

Dumbledore had still not replied. He merely let the quill fall flat to the table as he processed Severus' words.

The prolonged pause made Snape even more impatient.

"Didn't you hear me, Albus?"

The older man simply smiled. "Indeed I did, Severus."

The black robed man hissed slightly.

"You complain that the boy cannot control himself when the anger in you is evident now," Albus continued despite Snape's automatic defence. "You don't see past the exterior, do you, Severus?"

Snape simply scowled at his employer. "If you're trying to persuade me otherwise with your words of wisdom, it's not working.

"I'm not here to persuade you, Severus," replied the elderly man. "I am however, going to tell you something you should think hard and deeply about."

The black haired man sighed in frustration. He did not have time for this!

"Tell me, Severus. What do you see when you look at Harry?"

Albus' employee had to choke back a laugh. "You are kidding me?"

But Dumbledore's eyes were serious. The twinkle present only moments before, was now absent.

Sighing once more, Snape answered seriously. "I see his father all over again," he simply stated while stopping Dumbledore's retort with a wave of his hand. "And I know well enough every teacher here including yourself believes I can't let go of a school boy grudge, but believe me, the scars run far deeper than that. You knew Hogwarts was one of the first homes I truly ever had. It was somewhere I belonged, somewhere I was accepted, but even you turned a blind eye on the group of four that continuously tormented me." Severus' eyes seemed to ignite with anger. "And you still question why I dislike the boy. My god, Albus; are you blind?"

Albus stared his accompany hard in the eye. Snape's lips turned into a malicious smirk.

"Lost for words, Albus? Well, well. This would be a first." He shook his head, going back to the door.

"Stop!"

Anger ran through Severus' veins at Dumbledore's words. "What now?"

"What else can you see? Ignore your first impression, Severus. What else, if you'd care to notice, would you see?"

"I don't personally like to look too close," Snape responded tiredly.

"And why not?"

"Because I cannot bear to see what I have lost!" The words flew from his mouth in a flurry and he turned around, backing away from Albus' gaze. Did he really say that?

"He has her eyes," Dumbledore whispered to Severus' dislike.

Devastated, Snape cleared his throat before replying. "I am very much aware of that."

"Then I should have thought your behaviour towards her son would have softened."

"You know as well as I do that by cutting all links to the past makes the pain numb just a little. That much we both understand."

The older man's eyes flash with pain before he composed himself.

"Even if it does, Severus, numbing pain does not excuse our actions."

The school bell shrieked rather rudely as he spoke his last words.

"Remember that, Severus.

**A/N – I believe Snape and Dumbledore would have many of these moments.**

**Only short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
